After LWW
by bookworm4evr
Summary: Set after LWW, they are in England, people notice changes in them at home and at school, and, of course…..they'll be going to Narnia! So, that's the basic plotline of it! And there is NO incest in this story! Rated T because I'm paranoid! :  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, everyone! Alright, so I was watching Chronicles of Narnia, when BAM! I had an idea! So, here is my first, Narnia Fic. I hope you like it! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARNIA!**

**Plot: Set after LWW, they are at home in England, people notice changes in them at home and at school, and, of course…..they'll be going to Narnia, eventually! So, that's the basic plotline of it! And there is NO incest in this story …..Enjoy!***

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were sitting in the living room, looking solemn. Mr. Pevensie was looking at his four children. They had all been acting so different.

Peter now stood tall and proud; he showed authority and power, and strength. The others would come to him for advice, permission, comfort and everything else. Peter was much smarter than his age and thought things through. He looked and acted like a leader, and his eyes showed that he had seen, done, and knows more than anyone else should. He spoke with authority that made you want to listen to him, and do as he said. He was polite, kind, a true gentlemen; he acted like royalty. He was no longer a child, but a man.

He no longer fought with Edmund; instead they talked often and seemed to be very close, even seeing them spar sometimes, with whatever they could find. He often heard them talking about war and strategies. He and Susan could often be found in deep discussion. Peter and Lucy were extremely close; they talked often, she came to Peter for anything and everything, and he acted like her father, rather than her brother. Also, most shockingly, everyone seemed to listen to Peter and take orders from him, respecting and adoring him. Before, none of them, especially Edmund, would have ever done what they're brother asked.

Susan, though still big on reading, and being logical, was now talking and believing in magic. She would often be found having conversations with the others about centaurs, and dwarves, and other odd creatures. She showed grace and elegance and beauty. The others came to her often and she acted like a mother to all of them. She was more relaxed and often loved to dance and sing and talk about parties.

Edmund, besides listening to his brother, had changed as well. He was also strong, respectful, and smarter than he should be. He was often found reading legal documents or books on war. He was now quieter; more reserved.

Lucy, though still kind and sweet, had also seemed to have grown up. She read and was quieter and calmer than before. She ran to Peter for everything and the innocence that once shined in her bright blue eyes was replaced with understanding, and knowledge. She talked about magic and creatures as well, but seemed wiser than she should. Lucy did not take pleasure in simple or childish activities, but would rather be found talk in deep conversation with her siblings.

They all seemed to carry an heir of nobility about them, all standing strong and proud, with Peter in front. They were often heard talking of a place called "Narnia: and referring to it as "home." They often talked to each other in some strange, old language that was not understood. They had grown up immensely, in so many different ways.

Everyone, as in, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and their parents, were listening to their radio, when a song came on. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie didn't recognize it, but they saw Lucy's and Susan's face light up and Peter and Edmund grinned.

"By, Aslan, this is almost exactly like one of our dances at home," Peter responded, laughing.

"Peter, may we dance, for old time's sake? I know we all miss home terribly, maybe this will help," Lucy asked, looking into Peter's eyes with hope.

"Of course, Lu, I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you all remember where to start now?" Peter asked, amusement in his voice.

The four got in their positions, Peter and Lucy as partners and Ed and Su. They twirled, moved, switched partners back and forth, and finished perfectly. At the end, Peter and Edmund bowed to Su and Lucy, perfectly, looking like older than they were and Lu and Su curtsied to them, looking graceful and beautiful.

"Oh, that was wonderful! I miss home," Lucy cried. Mr. Pevensie made a move to get up and comfort his daughter, but instead, Peter scooped down and picked her up in his arms and held her tightly as she cried into his neck.

"I know, love, I wish we were home too, but by the Great Lion's Mane, we'll be back again one day, hopefully soon and hopefully to stay, forever. It is our home, after all," Peter replied, stroking hair and trying to comfort his little sister.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie stared at them, a little hurt that Lucy didn't come to them, but also confused by the phrase with the lion and what they meant about going home and staying there.

**Alright, so first chapter's up! Kinda short, but I'll post more soon, I promise! R&R!**

**-Until next time, EC =]**


	2. Chapter 2

***Alright, Ch.2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The "Old language" that they will be using is French. I understand it's not old and not uncommon, but for the sake of the story, pretend it's some old, mystical language that no one knows, it's too hard to try & come up with a language! Hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween! Enjoy!***

"Je m'ennuie de la maison, Peter," Lucy said, speaking in Old Narnian.

The four had spent years learning and perfecting the old language.

"Moi aussi, Lucy," Peter told her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Peter," Lucy said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go shopping?" Susan asked, trying to brighten everyone's spirits.

"Excellent idea," Mrs. Pevensie responded happily, thinking this was a part of normalcy.

Everyone rushed to get their coats and shoes and quickly walked out the door. Peter stood in the middle, Susan to his left, Lucy to his right, and Edmund next to Susan, all walking tall and proudly, with an heir of royalty about them. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie were trailing behind them, looking a little awkward and confused.

As they passed a medieval shop, the four looked at each other, before quickly going into the shop. Peter and Edmund went straight to the swords as Susan and Lucy, who had eventually convinced Peter to allow Susan to show him, ran to the bows and arrows.

Peter and Ed each tested out a couple swords, before pulling two out, facing each other, and starting to spar, perfectly. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie walked in to see them sparring. They were about to tell them to stop, that they might hurt one another, but then watched them. They moved, ducked, jumped, swiped, and stabbed, perfectly. They looked like pros, like they did that daily. They were fighting hard, and yet neither seemed out of breathe or even slightly hurt, even when the sword did hit one of them.

"These swords aren't that good. Nothing like the ones they make at home, especially my sword," Peter said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of his sword which was left behind.

"Aye, these are not nearly as good as the ones in Narnia. They're horrible compared to ours. Can you imagine if we tried to take _these _into battle?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, we'd have been dead ten times over," Pete said, as they laughed loudly.

"Especially you, oh High King Peter, the Magnificent, seeing as that you were always front of the line ready to charge," Ed said, shoving him slightly.

"Well, King Edmund, the Just you were always just a bit behind me during those battles," Peter replied, shoving him back.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie looked shocked. They had been sent away from war, and now they were talking about going into war. They talked so calmly about it, and continued to talk about battle, the swords, and strategies. Then, they saw Su and Lu. They both had a bow and arrow in their hands and were shooting at some targets set up. They both hit the bull's eye, every time. Their mouths dropped open in shock.

"These are horrid, nothing like mine. Oh, how I miss my bow and arrow. You know how much I hated going to war, but I think I would do even that now if it gave me the chance to have my bow and arrow back," Su exclaimed, sounding heartbroken.

"As do I. We all detested war, but if it allowed us to use our proper bow and arrows, I'd take it," Lucy said, looking down sadly.

As they continued walking around the shop, Lucy saw a golden necklace, with a lion on it. Her face lit up.

"Peter! Peter!" Lucy screamed happily.

"Yes, Lu?" Peter asked, walking up to her and slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"May I get this? It reminds me of Aslan and something I'd find at home. Peter, please," Lucy said, looking at him with her big blue eyes. Peter could never resist her, especially when she looked so happy to see the necklace.

"Of course, Queen Lucy the Valiant, anything you wish, your majesty," Peter replied as they went to buy the necklace. Lucy giggled at him.

"Why thank, your highness. You are such a noble and kind High King," Lu replied.

"Why thank you, your majesty," Pete replied, ruffling her hair and paying for the necklace, then placing it on her neck.

"Ah, Queen Susan, the Gentle, look what the good High King bought me," Lu said, showing Su the necklace.

"Well, your majesty, that is quite beautiful, it looks just like Aslan. High King Peter is being truly generous today," Su said, smiling at her little sister.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie watched, looking shocked, not sure what to make of their talk.

**Alright, Ch. 2 is up! Lemme know whatchya think! I'll update soon!**

**-until next time! EC =]**


	3. Chapter 3

***Alright, Ch. 3! Thanks to the reviews! Enjoy!***

The Pevensie's were sitting in the principal's office. Peter had been caught getting in trouble for the fifth time this week. All the Pevensie's and the bullies were in the room.

"So, what's…" the Principal started to say.

"Ow!" Lu screamed.

"Ow!" Ed screamed.

"Ow! Do you feel that? It's magic," Su said, happily.

"He's calling us back. Grab onto me," Peter replied.

Su, Ed, and Lu grabbed onto him. A second later, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie and the principal grabbed on and then, after rolling their eyes, the two bullies grabbed on, just as they were all taken away.

"We're home!" Lu cried, looking around at everything.

"Thank Aslan," Peter replied.

"Hello, your majesties," a voice said. Everyone whipped their heads around. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, the principal, and the bullies were scared. The Kings and Queens saw the great Lion and kneeled down in reverence.

"Rise, High King Peter, and take your sword," Aslan told him. Peter rose, grabbed the sword and shield that was now on the ground and smiled.

"Thank you, Aslan," Peter said, stroking his mane.

"Peter, get away from that Lion," His mom screamed.

"This is Aslan, mom, he is the creator of everything. Show him respect," Peter said, calmly, but authority in his voice.

Aslan greeted Ed, Su, and Lu, all of them now holding onto their rightful possessions.

"You have only been gone a year, your majesties. Your country will be glad you are back. They have not given up hope. Return to Cair Paravel, and run your country," Aslan said, smiling at them.

"What about them?" Lu asked, pointing at the others.

"They are here to learn, Queen Susan, and when they do, they will leave," Aslan replied.

"Are we here to stay, Aslan? We don't want to go back. This is out home, our country," Peter pleaded. Aslan chuckled.

"You will get to choose, dear ones, when I am to send these ones back, you will also get to make your decision," Aslan said.

The four bowed to Aslan as he walked off.

"Come on, we'll give you all rooms in the castle to stay in, but we've been gone a year and have much to look up on." Peter said, turning towards the others.

The bullies, Jack and Jacob looked at them, their faces white as a ghost.

Helen Pevensie said, "What is going on?"

"All will be told in due time, mother, now we must go," Su replied and with that they all headed to Cair Paravel.

"All hail Queen Lucy, the Valiant, all hail King Edmund, the Just, all hail Queen Susan, the Gentle, all hail High King Peter, the Magnificent," the crowd called as they walked up to the castle. Once there the four turned and looked at the Narnians.

"Narnians, we are home, and Aslan willing, we will remain here forever. We've missed our land, our country, and our people," Peter proclaimed.

Everyone started shouting and there were songs of happiness and dancing.

Later, the Kings and Queens, now all wearing fancy clothes and crowns, were sitting at a long table, as Jack and Jacob, their parents, Helen and Steve, and the Principal, Stewart, sat down at the table.

"Good evening, I hope you've been adjusting well here," Peter said.

"Why the hell is everyone honoring you lot. You're…" Jack started to say but was cut off when a centaur held a sword up to his neck.

"How dare you talk about the Majesties that way. They have ruled, fought for, and perfected this country for years. I could cut your throat for saying such a thing," the centaur said.

"It's alright. He doesn't know, but thank you," Peter replied.

"Yes, my liege. You are lucky, we have such a great, honorable, noble, and kind King," the centaur spat at Jack, before bowing and turning away.

**Alright, that's it for now! They are finally in Narnia! YAY! I'll update soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, EC =]**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! Here is Ch. 4! Enjoy! =]***

"I think you owe us an explanation," Steve said, trying to sound strong and failing in comparison to his son.

"When we were sent away, because of the war, we found this land, through a wardrobe. We…" Peter told them the whole story, all the way up to their departure from Narnia.

"Well, that explains why you are all so close," Helen said, thinking.

"So, you are the rulers of this county? And people actually listen to you?" Jacob asked, doubtful.

"Yes, they do," Ed retorted.

"So, you said you go into battles. Do you do what most King's and Queen's do? Do you tell other people what to do and have them plan it all and you just stand back and wait?" Jack asked.

"No, that is not honorable. I am the head of the war, always. I stand in front of everyone. Ed, Su, Lu, a few others, and I come up with strategies and decisions together. I lead the battle, Ed is my second, slightly behind me, Su leads the archers and Lu sometimes does the archery but I usually have her stay with the meds, so she can heal as many people as possible," peter replied.

"Well, that, and because you don't like having me involved in the war. I don't get it, you let Su get involved in war," Lu asked, looking at Peter accusingly.

"Yes, and I don't like her involved either, but you are the baby of the family and I know you can handle yourself, but if I could, all three of you would stay behind for every battle," Peter responded, seriously.

"I love you, Pete," Lu said, getting up to quickly give brother a hug.

"I love you, too, Lu," Peter said, hugging her back.

"Your majesties," a centaur said, walking into the room, "I hate to disturb you while you are eating, but we request your presence in the main room, if you please."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Tumnes, **(A/N: IDK how you spell his name, it's the fawn from L.W.W.). **thank you. We are terribly sorry to have to leave you, but we have urgent matters to attend to," Peter said, as he and his siblings rose, bowed slightly to their guests and Mr. Tumnes and left.

Once in the main room, they Kings and Queens went to their thrones and sat down, each taking a second to adore the feel of their seats again.

"Your majesties, we found this daughter of Eve, lying in the forest. She was passed out and had a faint heart beat. We aren't sure who she is, but we thought it best to bring her back to you," A faun said, as a few guards brought the girl in and carefully laid her on the ground.

The girl had long, straight brown hair, a few freckles, and was only about five feet tall. She had clear skin and full, red lips. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tang top.

She was the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen. He thought it was love at first sight and now craved to see her eyes.

"Oh, the poor girl," Lu said as she and Su rushed down to attend to her.

"Peter, we must keep her here. At least until she's better and we know who she is and why she is here," Su said, as if Peter would object.

"I'll place her in the empty room, next to mine. We'll get her situated and then we'll leave her to rest," Peter said, carefully picking her up and started walking out the door.

"I think our little Peter is in love," Ed teased.

"I hear wedding bells," Su said, going along with it.

"I think he really is in love," Lu said, seriously.

"Maybe there will be wedding bells. Lu, we can plan our first, royal wedding!" Su exclaimed.

The girls linked arms and started to run up to the room the girl would be in. Ed stared after them before shrugging and following them out the door.

**Alright, that's the end of Ch. 4! Hope you liked it! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-Until next time, loves, EC =]**


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here…is CH. 5! YAY! I don't think I mentioned how old everyone was, so even if it doesn't match up with LWW, this is how old they are gonna be for this story.**

**Peter: 17**

**Susan: 16**

**Edmund: 14**

**Lucy: 13**

**Alright, enjoy!***

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were now sitting in the library. The girl was not to wake for another day or two so they decided to leave her to rest in peace.

The door creaked open and Jack, Jacob, Helen, Steve and Stewart walked in.

"We were wondering if we could talk. We all have several questions," Helen trailed off, unsure.

"Yes, of course. We are terribly sorry for not being with you earlier this evening, we had some urgent business to attend to," Peter told them, as the four rose and waited for their guests to be seated.

"So, are you going to stay here? After we are to leave, I mean," Helen asked, hope showing in her face.

"Yes mother, I believe we are. I know I am. This is my country, my home, my people. Everything I've grown up with and loved. Even going home for that short amount of time practically destroyed me. I've been a King and a Narnian too long to go back to England. England stopped being my home many, many years ago, and never will be. I will be remaining here, my home, the place I want to be. I will miss you and dad terribly, but I cannot leave, though I can't say the same about the others…" Peter trailed off, looking at his siblings.

"I, too, will be remaining here. This is my home. I love Narnia, always have and always will. I grew up here. I learned so many things here. I was only in England for a short time, being as I was young when I left it, and have grown up here. England is just…a foreign place to me. I, as well will miss you, but this is where I am to remain," Lucy said, looking her parents in the eye.

Helen's hope was slowly beginning to fade, as she saw the bent they were on staying here; her youngest child, whom had always come to her, was now pulling away.

"I, too, will be remaining here. I've fought alongside Peter, ruled with all three of them, and have been a Narnian for most of my life. I used to consider England home, but not since we were in the very first battle against the White Witch. Aslan crowned us and Kings and Queens for a reason, and once a King and Queen of Narnia, always a King and Queen of Narnia, and I will be living that out until I die," Ed said, assurance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but this is my home. I cannot leave it, not until that time in which I die. England is not home, but some foreign place to me now. Living there…well it would feel like a lie. It wouldn't be who I really am," Susan said, crushing all of Helen's hope. She was hoping her smart, logical Susan would agree to come home, but sadly not, but Helen wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was going to try everything to get her children to come home with them.

"So, since your Kings, do you get chicks?" Jack asked, leaning forward a little probably in hopes of getting all the dirty details.

"First of all, we do not refer to women as "chicks." That is rude and disrespectful. If by getting them you mean we dance with them, put on a little charm, and look for ones suitable to court, then yes," Peter said, clearly annoyed at him.

"That's it? So have you found any to "court" yet?" Jacob asked.

"No, neither of us have. Well, Ed did have a little thing for Princess Elizabeth from one of our neighboring countries for awhile," Peter said as he, Su, and Lu began to laugh.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she had the personality of a dead person?" Ed asked, before finally laughing a bit.

"Well, that definitely taught you not to base a lady on her looks," Su said, laughing at him.

"Other than that, no. We've met ladies with whom we thought beautiful or kind, etc. but none in which we found were really for us. Nothing went passed a few conversations or two or three dances," Peter said.

"Wow! But, you're Kings, you could have any girl you wanted," Jack said, clearly confused.

"Yes, but we don't want a woman because we are Kings. We want one that we love and that loves us, for who we are, not our title. They also have to be someone who we think can be a King or Queen, or someone who we think can be shown how to be a King or Queen. Our country and each other are the most important things to us. We can look for love later," Peter said, looking at his siblings who nodded in agreement.

"So, have either of you ever been courted?" Steve asked looking at his daughters, feeling slightly protective yet also feeling like it was no longer his place to be.

"Well, I have, once. He was alright at first, but Pete, Ed, and Lu did not approve of him, so I did not continue further, which later found out to be a good thing, seeing as he went and courted another young later whom he ended up abusing for a year, until she ran away," Su said.

"Though I'm glad you did not go with him, why did you let what your siblings want influence you?" Stewart asked, slightly confused.

"We all rule this country together and, even more importantly, we are siblings. We love and care for each other. If all three of them didn't like him, then I know he's not someone I want to be with and he did not seem like he'd be a good ruler. Family and Narnia come first," Su said, in a voice that said it was obvious.

"How about you, Lucy?" Steve asked, feeling out of place asking the question as Su and Ed laughed.

"Oh, no, Peter would never let anyone even think of courting her. Of course she would dance with several men at balls, as we all had to dance with several people, but anytime any of them would try asking for another dance, Peter was always there to take her away with some excuse," Su said, laughing.

"I know I'm protective of her, too, but Pete goes a little…overboard. I'm sure the only thing he was happy about when we went to England was that Lu was young again and he didn't have to ward off any boys. And now that we are young again in Narnia, that means Pete has awhile before running off any guys. He just wants to keep Lu as his little girl forever," Ed said, laughing.

"Well, this time, Peter will have to let me look for a suitable man to let court me. He has a few years, but this time he'll let me find a man, right Peter?" Lu asked, looking into Pete's eyes.

"We'll see," Peter said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, honestly, Peter. If you get married and have children and they are girls, are you never going to let any man near them?" Lu asked, accusingly.

"No, I won't. No daughters of mine will have a man within one hundred feet of them except me, Ed, and if they have brothers," Peter said, looking dead serious.

"Oh, I give up," Lu said, looking exasperated.

"Don't worry Lu, Pete will be busy with the girl that's been brought here that you'll be able to find many suitors," Ed said, winking at them as Peter turned slightly red.

"I've no idea what you lot are talking about," Peter said, trying not to show his embarrassment.

"Of course you don't. I'll refresh your memory. The girl that the centaurs found that you couldn't keep your eyes off of," Su said sarcastically.

"I bet you two fall in love, and then Su and I can help plan your wedding! Oh, it's going to be fantastic," Lucy said, gazing off, clearly thinking of this so called "wedding" that would happen.

"You all are insane. I'm going to bed you all should as well," Peter said then got up, bowed to his guests, and wished everyone a good night before walking out the door.

As Peter lay in bed, trying to sleep, all he could think about was they beautiful girl with brown hair.

**Alright, so what did you think? I hope you liked it! R&R! I'll update soon!**

** -until next time, dearies, EC =]**


	6. Chapter 6

***Alright, my fantastic readers and reviewers! Here is Ch. 6! Enjoy!***

Two days had gone by and everyone had started to adjust. Peter was now sitting in the room with the brown haired girl. He was sitting next to her in a chair beside her bed, hoping she would wake soon. As if she heard his thoughts, the girl started to stir before she finally opened her eyes.

Her eyes were big and bright, a fantastic blue color. Her eyes, though innocent, were confused and curious as she scanned the room, before finally setting her sights on Peter.

They both gasped softly, quietly, as they continued looking into each other's eyes.

"Who are you? And where am I?" the girl asked, in a soft, sweet voice that Peter could only compare it to an angel.

"I am High King Peter, but you may just call me Peter. And who might you be?" Peter responded, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

The girl blushed slightly before responding, "Christina, but you can call me Chrissie or Chris, if you want."

"It's nice to meet you, Christine," Peter said, smiling down at her.

"Where am I?" Christine asked, once again looking around.

"You are in my castle, in Narnia," Peter told her gently, unsure if she knew what Narnia was.

"I'm where?" Chrissie asked, confused.

"Where are you from, Chrissie? And what is the last thing you remember?" Peter asked, detecting an American accent in her voice.

"America. I was sitting in my room and then, I'm not really sure why, but I got a feeling that I should look for something in my closet, so I did. I walked in and, then I was here. I don't remember anymore than that," Chrissie said, struggling to figure out what happened.

"Aslan must have brought you here for a reason. I can tell you about that later. I'll have some food brought up here for you, you must be starving. While you eat, I'll tell about Narnia," Peter said, walking to the door and asking a centaur that was passing to send up some food.

"Well, to start with…" Peter told her of Narnia, Aslan, the White Witch, and of how they became Kings and Queens.

**Alright, that's it for Ch.6! I know it's kinda short but I'll post more soon! R&R!  
-Until next time, babes, EC =] **


	7. Chapter 7

***Heyy, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy and kinda sick so it's just been a crazy week!**

**I just saw the trailer for the new Narnia movie and I'm sooo excited, though a little upset that Peter and Susan (especially Peter) won't be going back to Narnia. I know that was said in the last movie, but I'm still not over it! :( **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Now, onto Ch. 7! Enjoy!***

"Wow! That's…a lot to take in," Christine said, taking a deep breath and moving the tray of food to the side.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. How about I send my sisters in and they can help you get changed and etc. and then they can give you a bit of a tour around the place, alright?" Peter asked, not wanting to leave her side but knowing she might be a bit more comfortable changing and such with his sisters there and not him.

"Alright, thank you, Peter," Christina said, not wanting him to go but knowing she rather have his sisters there to help her change.

Peter left the room and went looking for his sisters.

"Lucy, Susan, would you mind going to Christine's room and helping her change and then give her a tour around the castle?" Peter asked them, giving them a pleading look.

"Who?" Lucy and Susan asked at the same time.

"Christine, the girl who was brought here unconscious. She just woke up. I brought her some food and explained Narnia and us to her. She's from our parents' world, except not Britain, but America," Peter explained.

"Oh, of course, we'd be glad to," Susan exclaimed as she and Lucy headed out the door of the library.

"Oh, hey, Pete, I was looking for you," Edmund said as he walked into the library, "I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me. We haven't spared since we've been back."

Peter's face lit up, "Of course, Ed."

Peter and Ed went out to the practice arena, suited up, grabbed their swords, and started sparring.

"You look fantastic, Chrissie," Lu exclaimed once Christine was done getting dressed.

She was wearing a light green dress that went a little above the knees.

"Thank you, Lucy," Chris said, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"C'mon we'll show you around the castle," Susan said, grabbing Chris's arm and pulling her out the door.

Susan and Lucy were showing Christine around the castle when they passed their parents, Jack, Jacob, and Stewart.

"Hello, dears, who is this?" Helen asked, gesturing towards Chris.

"Everyone, this is Christine, but she goes by Chrissie or Chris. Chris, this is our parents, Helen and Steve, Jack, Jacob, and Stewart," Susan announced.

"Look, Pete and Ed are sparring. Shall we go watch them?" Lucy asked, looking out the window at Peter and Edmund.

"That's an excellent idea. We haven't watched them spar in such a long time," Susan exclaimed as she and Lu dragged everyone down to watch them.

"Do they even know we're here?" Jack asked as he watched them.

"Probably not. When they spar, they get really into it. They don't notice anyone or anything except who they're sparring," Lucy said, watching them with delight.

"Won't they hurt themselves?" Helen asked a little worried.

"Possibly, but nothing more than a few bruises or scrapes. They don't really hurt each other and they are the best swordsmen in Narnia and several of the surrounding countries as well," Susan praised.

"Why do they need to swordfight?" Helen asked, still worrying.

"Well, if we need to go into battle they have to fight. Su and I direct the archers and Pete and Ed lead the battle," Lu said, not really paying attention to them.

"They're very good," Chris commented, watching Peter.

"Yes, they are," Su said, smiling at how Christine couldn't keep her eyes off Peter.

"Pete is a bit better then Ed but they are both extremely good. They both take on several opponents at once," Lu said, also noticing how Chris seemed to be ogling Peter.

Everyone was silent until Peter and Edmund finally finished. Peter had clearly won and was now grabbing Ed's hand and helping him off the ground.

"Looks like we have an audience," Peter said, laughing.

"Yeah and it looks like a certain new girl can't take her eyes off you," Ed said, winking at Peter.

Peter had told Ed about Christine and his confusing, unknown feelings for her.

**Alright, that's CH. 7! I hope you liked it! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-until next time, loves, EC =]**


	8. Chapter 8

***Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long but my internet has been down the last couple of days!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! **

**Here's Ch. 8! Enjoy!***

"Excellent job, Pete, Ed," Lucy praised, coming up to them and hugging them tightly.

"I've missed watching you two spar. You guys did a good job. Now if you don't mind I think I would like to do some archery. Lu, would you like to join me?" Su asked.

"Oh, yes, what an excellent idea. If you'll excuse us, we will see you all later," Lu said as she and Su bowed to their guests then to Pete and Ed who bowed back.

"We shall see you later then. Have a good practice," Peter said as the queens walked away to get their bows and arrows.

"I believe I am the only one who hasn't formally met you yet. It is a pleasure to meet you Christine," Ed said, bowing taking her hand and kissing it.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I'm guessing you would be Edmund," Chrissie said, releasing her hand and giving him a small, uncertain smile.

"You would guess right," Ed said, winking at her.

"Ed, stop scaring her. Chris, don't worry, he's just messing around with you. He can be a bit of a flirt but right now he's just trying to make you uncomfortable," Pete said, shoving Ed slightly and then looking to Chris to see her looking a little less awkward now.

"Sorry, Chris. I just thought that it would be funny to see your reaction. Nice to meet Nice to meet, though," Ed said, laughing.

"Nice to meet you as well, just, please don't do that again," Chris said, laughing.

"No problem," Ed said.

"Can we go see Susan and Lucy practice?" Helen asked, not liking the way that Peter and Christine were looking at each other.

"Of course," Peter said, before turning to Christ, "May I escort you, my lady?"

"Of course, kind sir," Chris replied, giggling, as she accepted the arm Peter had held out for her.

As Peter and Ed led them all to watch Su and Lucy, Peter couldn't help but think about the electricity that sparked when he touched Chris and how he could still feel it. It was a good feeling and Peter was shocked.

Chris though confused and unsure about being in Narnia, felt like it was home. She loved the way Peter's touch felt and loved the spark that she felt. She felt like she belonged there, with him.

Helen watched in from behind at how Peter and Chris were. They had their arms wrapped around each other and they were extremely close. He was whispering things into her ear and she was laughing and they were smiling at each other and looking all lovey dovey.

Helen didn't like it. Not only was this another girl in his life but another one to take her place. She loved her daughters, but was a little upset that Lucy and especially Susan had seemed to take her place. She was trying to do everything she could to make them come home with her when the time came, but this was just one more thing that would keep them here. She knew Peter and the girl were falling in love and that would be another thing to keep him here. She knew her daughters and other son already started o love the girl as a sister and knew they wouldn't want to leave her.

She also knew they would never leave each other. They all wanted to stay here and she had to try and change that. If she could get one of them to change their mind, it would make it easier to convince the others. She just had to choose who she was going to try.

Peter was out of the question. He loved, lived, and breathed Narnia. He adored being high king and she knew he wouldn't budge, especially with this new girl.

Susan could possibly work. She had always been logical and caring. Maybe if she saw how much they would miss her and how much she would miss them, maybe, just maybe, she would come back. Though Helen knew Susan loved and cared for Narnia as if she were Narnia's mother and Narnia was her child. And she knew all too well that a mother did not leave her child willingly.

Edmund, whom always used to fight with his brother, now adored him. She could try and get him to be reasonable, saying now that he was mature he should make the mature choice. Or she could tell him not to follow his brother and make his own choice. She didn't want to turn her children against each other but if that's what it would take she'd do it. She knew Ed loved Narnia, and Peter, but knew it was a possibility.

Lucy, dear, sweet, Lucy. The youngest. Though she was the youngest, she didn't know if she could influence her. Not only did she adore Peter like a brother and father, but she loved Narnia more than anything. She would not leave willingly.

Helen had to think about who she would go after, but knew she had to do something if she ever wanted her children back.

**Alright, so that's the end of the Ch. I know Helen seems kinda evil but 1). She's a mother that just wants her children back and B). It makes things interesting. **

**Also, if anyone wants to Beta this story I'd really appreciate it, so lemme know!**

**I'll update soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, babes, EC :D**


	9. Chapter 9

***Alright, here's CH. 9! Thanks to all that reviewed! Enjoy!***

Peter couldn't help the feelings that came into him whenever he was near, looked at, or even thought about Christine. He was sure he was falling in love with her, but didn't know if the feelings were mutual.

Christine was having similar feelings. She no longer felt apprehensive of Narnia, but more so embraced it. She was loving Narnia and especially Peter. She had been in Narnia for a week now. She felt safe and at home with him. She couldn't help but feel happy whenever she saw him and couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hello Chris," Peter said, walking up to her. She was sitting the balcony in her room.

"Oh, hello, Pete," Chris said, jumping slightly when hearing his voice.

"Sorry. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I wanted to make sure you were alright," Peter said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't hear you knock. But thank you for coming in to check on me," Chris said, smiling at him, truly thankful that he cared for her.

"Anytime," Peter said, smiling at her, "mind if I sit down?"

Chris shook her head and moved over on the bench so that he could sit. Peter sat next to her, close enough that their arms were touching.

"The stars are beautiful," Chris said, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, you are," Peter said, looking at her. Chris looked at Peter and saw him looking at her and blushed.

Chris shivered, partly from the cold, partly from Peter's touch.

"Are you cold? Here," Peter said, taking of his sweater and giving it to her.

"Thanks," Chris said as she put the sweater on and taking in his scent.

They stayed like that for an hour. Chris now had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Chris let out a yawn and Peter chuckled.

"Looks like someone is tired," Peter said, smiling down at her.

Chris tried to protest, but yawned instead. Peter laughed again and then picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and wished her a good night's sleep, before walking out the door and heading to his room, a smile on his face.

**Alright, that's it! R&R! I'll post soon!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

** -until next time, darlin's, EC :D**


	10. Chapter 10

***Hello! Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Here's Ch.10! Enjoy!***

"Your majesties, you must come, right away," Mr. Tumnes exclaimed running into the room and bowing at each of them.

They were currently in the living room with the others. Peter and Chris were on the couch, his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest. Susan was sitting on a chair. Lucy and Edmund were sitting on the ground as were Jack and Jacob. Helen, Steve, and Steward were sitting on the other couch.

Peter, Susan, Ed, and Lucy all jumped up.

"What is it?" Peter asked, tensing up.

"A war, your majesty. Apparently, someone has pronounced war on Narnia," Tumnes replied sadly.

Peter looked angry, Susan looked worried, Ed looked shocked and Lu looked sad.

"Thank you, Tumnes. Please have everyone meet us in the war room as soon as possible. We have much to discuss," Peter told him.

Tumnes nodded, bowed and left to retrieve the others who helped with war.

"We are sorry to have to leave you all, but we have some grave matters to discuss. Please feel free to do as you please, but under no circumstances are you to leave this castle, unless I, Su, Ed, or Lu instructs you to," Peter said. Everyone could tell that this was High King Peter now, no traces of any childness or playfulness gone.

The Kings and Queens and bowed to them and quickly and retreated from the room.

"Pete, who would ever want to attack Narnia?" Lu asked sadly, looking at her older brother for answers.

"I don't know, Lu, but we are gonna find out," Peter said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Your majesties," the war council spoke, bowing at them.

"Let us sit down. Now, what's going on?" Peter asked in a calm voice.

"Well, my Lord, we have received a note from someone. It was sent to the castle, but we are unsure of who it is from," A centaur told him, handing him the note.

Peter carefully unfolded the note, paling as he read:

_Dear High King of Narnia,_

_I am declaring war on you and your people. You and the other King and Queens will fall, and Narnia will be mine. Just so you know, I always get what I want. And I stop at nothing._

Peter passed the paper to his siblings, who each turned white. Lucy had silent tears flowing down her face.

"Well…it looks like we need to prepare for war," Peter said, looking at everyone in turn.

**Alright, so that's the end of Ch.10! YAY! I'll update soon! R&R!  
-Until next time, lovelies, EC :D**


	11. Chapter 11

***Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you to all who have read & reviewed! Here's Ch.11 Enjoy!***

Peter was sitting in his room, contemplating what had happened in the last few months. They had returned to Narnia, they're family, principal, and enemies had come as well, Christine, whom Peter was uncontrollably falling for, had wound up in Narnia and a war had been pronounced on Narnia.

Peter, as well as the others, had gotten the army ready. There were several guards and everyone practiced fighting daily. It had been a month since the note was delivered and there had been no attacks or any other communications since then.

While Peter's father, Jack and Jacob, and Stewart, all decided to try joining in on the war discussions. They all told Peter and Ed that it was clearly some false alarm or joke and they should ignore it.

"Peter, why don't you just consider it. Some note from some mysterious stranger saying they want to take over Narnia and a month later and there is still nothing. There is nothing to worry about," Steve said, not understanding why his son wouldn't call off the army.

"Dad, this is my country and there has been a threat placed on it. I do not take that lightly. I've been doing this for many, many years and I know about tactics. They won't strike until they think we are unprepared. In war you can never let down your guard. Expect the unexpected. They might strike tomorrow, next week, next month, next year. You never know," Peter said, exasperated.

Peter was getting frustrated with them trying to "help." He knew his father had served in the war, but that didn't make him an expert. Peter, along with the others, have run Narnia long enough to know how to lead a war. He had talked with his siblings who all agreed to keep the army ready and the troops prepared.

"Peter, all we're saying is…" Stewart had begun but was soon cut off.

"Have any of you ever run a country? If there was a threat placed on your family, would you forget about it just because there was no action for awhile? No, you wouldn't. Believe it or not, I have done this for awhile and I know what I'm doing. This is my country and my decision. I have talked it over with the other King and Queens, and other directors of war. You all are none of those. Now if you will please excuse me," Peter said, finally losing all patience and storming off.

"Oh, Pete, are you alright?" Peter heard a voice as he walked down the hallway, trying to get as far away from the others as possible.

Peter could tell that voice anywhere, though. He looked up and smiled when he saw Christine.

"Yes, I suppose," Peter said, unsure.

"I can tell you're not, Pete. Now tell me what's wrong," Chris said, putting her arm through Peter's and pulled him along to her room. Once there she pulled him inside and they went to the balcony and sat down on the bench.

"Well, someone's proclaimed war on Narnia and hasn't done anything yet. I have to make sure everyone is prepared for the war and my father, Stewart, Jack and Jacob are trying to tell me to let things go that it was just a false alarm. They act like they know everything and I know nothing," Peter said, easily telling her his problems.

"Why do you suppose they won't listen to you?" Chris asked curiously.

"I suppose it's because they don't see High King Peter. I was much older when I left here. I'm back to being my seventeen year old self. I think they just see a seventeen year old boy, not the High King that I am. I may physically be a seventeen year old, but I was physically much older and I still am much older, just not physically," Peter said, slightly angry

"Well, I'll tell you what I see. I see a handsome seventeen year old man who is smart and noble and a wonderful man and an even better High King who loves his country and everyone in it and will go to whatever measures it takes to keep it safe," Chris said, stroking a piece of hair out of his face.

"Thank you. And do you know what I see in you? I see a beautiful seventeen year old woman who has taken everything in so well and embraced it, the country and the people. Someone who is kind hearted and sweet and can always put a smile on my face. A truly wonderful person, inside and out," Peter said, smiling down at her.

Chris smiled back at him. Peter carefully cupped her face in his hand, leaned down, and, asking permission with his eyes, leaned in and kissed her. Chris kissed back eagerly. Once they pulled away they smiled at each other, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Alright, that's the end of Ch.11! So Pete & Chris are finally together! YAY! Alright I'll post again soon! R&R!  
-until next time, babes, EC :D**


	12. Chapter 12

***Hello, my wonderful readers and reviewers! Here is Ch. 12! Enjoy!***

Peter and Chris were sitting on a couch in Peter's room. Her head on his shoulder his arms wrapped around her tightly. They would occasionally whisper sweet words or give each other kisses.

"Peter, Peter, come quick!" Edmund said, running into the room.

Peter and Chris jumped up and ran out the door, following Ed outside, meeting Lucy and Susan. People were running around and there was fighting.

"They've attacked," Susan said gravely. That was all she needed to say.

"Chris, go inside and tell the others what has happened, then I want you all to go to the library and stay there. You are not to leave unless one of us or Tumnes comes to get you, alright? There is an extra dagger under my bed. Take it and keep it close to you, just in case. Be careful," Peter said. He then gave her a final kiss and left with Ed to get prepared.

"Where's he going?" Chris asked frantically as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"To get his sword. There's no time to suite up. Su and I are going to get are bows and arrows. Do as Pete said, everything will be fine, I promise. This is only a first attack to test our strengths. This is the easy part. Now go, do as he said, and don't worry. We must go," Lucy said. They made sure Chris was inside before running off to get their weapons.

Chris went to get his parents, Jack and Jacob and Stewart and the dagger. She went to Peter's room first, and then went to get the others.

"Come quickly, we must get to the library," Chris said, as she knocked on each of their doors. Once they were all out she led to the library.

"What is going on?" Helen asked, clearly upset.

"The war has started. Peter, Su, Ed, and Lu all went to fight. They told me to come get you all and that we are to stay in the library," Chris said, slightly out of breath from running.

"Well, we have to help them," Steve exclaimed, jumping up along with the other men.

"I'm sorry but Peter said we must all stay here. And Lucy said we shouldn't worry, that this was the easy part and that they will be fine. I don't like sitting here either not knowing, but I trust Peter and the others. We must wait here," Chris said, pleading with them, tears still streaming down her face.

Reluctantly the males sat down.

Lucy and Susan were in the middle of the fight instead of up high on a perch shooting arrows down. If they had a chance, they would string the arrows and shoot them, if not they would just take the arrows and stab the enemies.

If Lucy saw a Narnian fall to the ground, she ran over immediately and gave them some of her gift and they would return to full health.

Peter and Edmund were fighting hard and strong, striking with precision and determination. Then, Peter heard a cry and looked over to see Edmund fall to the ground.

Peter ran over to him and stabbed the person Ed had been fighting. All Pete wanted to do was take Ed back up and find Lucy to heal him. But he couldn't. He still had a job to do, a country to protect. He loved his brother, but he loved his country as well. He knew this wasn't a choice between his brother and his country because he knows his brother would be alright and that Ed would want him to choose Narnia.

"You'll be alright, Ed, I promise," Pete said as he stopped a centaur to take him back.

"I know, I'm fine. Stay, fight hard, win. Narnia is our home and I know you'll win Pete. I can hold out until the end and if I see Lu, she'll heal me and I'll be right back," Ed said. Peter nodded at him and Peter and the centaur went in different directions.

In what seemed like forever, Peter finally heard the most wonderful words.

"Retreat! Retreat! They are too strong!" and they all retreated, killing many as they did not fight back.

Peter ran quickly back to the castle when he passed the centaur that had carried Ed back. They talked briefly, Peter thanked him and then he ran to the library.

"Peter!" Chris cried, running up to him and hugging him tightly. Peter hugged back and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked frantically.

"Yes, perfectly fine now that you're here. How are you?" Chris asked, looking him over.

"Fine. I'll be a bit soar in the morning but fine. How's Ed?" Peter asked, looking for his brother.

"I'm fine, relax. Lu came in ten minutes ago and fixed me up. She and Su went to shower and change before we have a meeting. I just finished doing that myself, but I take five minutes, they take five hours. I suggest you take one yourself," Ed said, laughing.

Peter hugged his brother and then nodded agreed to showering. Peter gave Chris a kiss and told her he'd be back soon.

True to his word, Peter returned ten minutes later, showered and clothed and tired. Peter walked over to Chris who was sitting down on the couch, gave her a kiss and lay down, laying his head in her lap. Chris smiled at him and kissed his head and then started running her hands through his hair. Peter sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling….

Before it was interrupted.

"What happened?" Steve asked his sons as his daughters walked into the room.

"They attacked. They wanted to see if we would be prepared, see how are strategies were and how good we were and see if me, Ed, Su and Lu would fight," Peter said, sitting up and pulling Chris onto his lap. She laid her head in his chest and Peter ran his fingers through her hair happily.

"Why would they need to know if you were going to fight?" Stewart asked confused.

"Because we are the kings and queens. If we fight it's crucial. And we are all known to have experience and be the best fighters around. Especially Peter," Ed said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have fought and you shouldn't fight. You could get hurt and if they know you are going to fight it might throw them off," Jack said, thinking he had a good plan.

The four were getting upset with their trying to intervene.

"Stop! You keep telling us what we should and shouldn't do. Dad, you fought in a war but that's it. You fought. You never led it and even more so you never had to lead an entire country. We know what we are doing. We have all fought before. Our first war we won was when we were our physical age's years ago, one year to you all. We've been in and led more battles then you can imagine. Stop trying to act as if you know what to do. Ed is a King Edmund the Just for a reason, Susan is Queen Susan the Gentle for a reason and Lucy is Queen Lucy the Valiant for a reason and I am High King Peter the Magnificent for a reason. It has nothing to do with any of you. We know what we are doing. I know what I am doing. I never lose my temper. Ever. And now I am. So just stop," Peter blew up at them, standing in front of them with Chris at his side holding his hand and his siblings next to him, glaring at the others.

**Alright, so what did you think? R&R!**

**I prolly won't be able to update until sometime after next week. I have finals (yes finals, not midterms) next Thursday and Friday but I will update ASAP**

** -until next time, darlin's EC :D**


	13. Chapter 13

***Hello! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! **

**After reading several reviews and going back and rereading some of my chapters, I've realized I may have made Peter seem a bit mean, etc. so…this is his "redeeming" chapter!**

**Here's Ch. 13! Enjoy!***

"Peter, honey, I know you're upset with your parents and the others, but…maybe you should talk to them about it. They're your parents and they love you. I know you love them too," Chris said, rubbing his arms.

Peter and Chris were in his room la Chris said, rubbing his arms.

Peter and Chris were in his room lying on his bed. Peter had his arms wrapped around her tightly and she had her head on his chest.

"I do love them and I didn't mean to snap at them. It's just…they don't understand. They were never around. I don't blame them for that, it's not their fault we were meant to be rulers of Narnia and I wouldn't change it for anything, but they need to understand that it did happen. We are older and we do know what we are doing," Peter said, running his hands through her hair.

"I know that Peter, but it's not me you need to tell," Chris said, moving to look into his eyes. Peter sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I better go talk to them. Thank you," Peter said, giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome. Now go, talk to them, I'll be in my room if you want to come see my afterwards," Chris said as she gave him one more kiss and then left the room.

Peter gat up and went to retrieve his siblings and then his parents.

"Mum, Dad, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I love you guys, I really do. You'll always be a part of our lives. You just have to understand we aren't children anymore and we grew up without you. We aren't blaming you for it, it's just what happened. We grew up here with each other. We think of you often and are so glad you are here. We want to get to know you and we want you to get to know us and who we really are," Peter said in a calm voice, trying to get his parents to understand.

"Mum, Dad, we love you, but, like Pete said, we are adults. We understand you have only known us as children and it's hard for you to see us as any different, but we are. We love that you guys make suggestions or try to help out, because it shows that you are taking an interest and trying to understand who we are. You just do it in a way that says you know best, which, I'm sorry to say, you don't. Not here, not now. I'm sorry," Susan said, giving them a gentle smile.

"Dad, we appreciate you trying to give us ideas for war, but we don't appreciate you trying to order us around. Dad, we love you and respect that you were in a war in England, but things are different from there and here. You have to try and understand that the four of us have lead a country, lead and organized wars, all of which we have won, and so much more. We like input from everyone, but we don't like people, even you, believing you know better than us about our country. You can tell us ideas, but you have to trust our judgment and decisions. And Mum, we still love you, you're our mum, but Su and Lu have been the closest females to Pete and me for quite some time. We've been around others and are close to many others, but whenever we needed any…motherly like things, we'd go to Susan or, on occasion, Lu. They don't replace you, no one could, but you have to understand that there are people who know us better than you," Ed said in a quiet voice, his eyes pleading with them to grasp what he was saying.

"Mummy, Daddy, we love you dearly. We often talk about memories we have from with you guys back in England, but this is our home. This is where we belong. We miss you and you'll always have a special place in our hearts. You'll always be important in our lives. The four of us often tell each other and other people in Narnia, sayings that you have said to us. We'll always need you and love you, but you have to understand we are not the kids you once knew. I think this is why Aslan sent us back to England and then sent you here as well. It's so we have a chance to see you again and you have a chance to know who we are as adults so, that way, once it's time for you to leave, you'll know who we are and that we are happy. It's so we will be able to see you once more, tell you we love you and know you approve of us. The last time we left…Dad, you had left for war, Mum, you…you had to send us away, Mum, Ed was mad at you and we were…well the four us definitely weren't this close. I think this is so we can tell you we love you and so you have memories with us and vice versa as a whole family, the way it should be," Lucy said, her voice soft and sweet but her words filled with true knowledge.

"We are sorry as well. We love you all so much. We see you as our little children and, well, it's hard to see you as any different. We like to believe we can tell you things and know what's best because…well…I think we are trying to make you be the kids you were when we all came here. Or, well, before you came here. I'd be lying if I said there was an ounce of children we all came here. Or, well, before you came here. I'd be lying if I said there was an ounce of children in you before we all came here," their father said, looking at each one of them seeing something he didn't see before.

"I love you all and I accept your apology. I accept who you are but…I still wish you would come home. I want to get to know you all again, but I also will be doing everything in my power to bring you back home," their mother said in a tight voice. The siblings all sighed heavily.

"We are glad that you want to get to know us, but trying to get us to go to England will not help. This is our home. We love you guy, but we can't be us if we aren't in Narnia. We are all attached to this place. And I think Peter even a bit more now that he has Chris," Lucy said shooting Peter a look to which he turned his head down and his face flushed.

The six shared hugs and telling each other, "I love you," before they all retreated to their rooms, except Peter who went to see Chris with a smile on his face.

**Alright, I hoped that was a good chapter. I wanted to redeem Peter a bit! Alright R&R! I'll update soon! **

** -until next time, babes, EC =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Here's Ch. 14! Enjoy!**

"So how did it go, love?" Chris asked once Peter was in her room.

Chris grabbed his hand and led him over to her bed, dragging him on. Chris laid her head on Peter's chest and snuggled up to him, his arms going around her, his face in her hair, as he let out a sigh.

"Alright. We explained to them how we felt and why we were frustrated with them. Dad understands and is ok with it. Mum….well…she accepts who we are but still wants us to return home with them when it's time," Peter said sadly, kissing Chrissie's head.

"Oh, Peter, I'm sorry. I wish she could see how much you need to stay here. Not just for the country and your siblings but for yourself. Narnia is everything to you and I'm sorry that she can't see that," Chris said, looking into Peter's eyes, her own revealing sympathy.

"It's alright. I suppose she's just…being a mother. You know, Chrissie, while I do love Narnia and my siblings, they aren't the only things keeping me here," Peter said, kissing her neck.

"What else is keeping you here, your Majesty?" Chris asked with honest curiosity in her voice.

"You, silly girl," Peter said, nuzzling her neck, "I couldn't imagine leaving you, ever, and I really hope you stay in Narnia. I love you Christine," Peter said, his eyes shining with love as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Peter. Narnia is my home now and I couldn't imagine leaving it, leaving you," Chris said, kissing Peter.

Peter kissed her hard and rolled on top of her, kissing his way down her neck. Chris reached her hand up and started pulling off his clothes. Peter lifted her to up over her head and kissed her again.

"Peter, I've…I've never…" Chris trailed off, looking away from him.

"Neither have I," Peter replied, moving her face to look into her eyes.

Chris saw the honesty in his voice and kissed him hard.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I love you, Peter," Chris replied.

"I love you, too, Christine," Peter said, before kissing her.

The night continued on and the High King and his love completed an act of pure love and oneness with each other that would forever change their relationship. The two remained locked in the room, oblivious to the world, happily entangled in one another.

**Alright, I hope you liked it! **

**Also, if anyone would like to beta this story I'd really appreciate it, so if you want to, just send me a message or lemme know in a review! Thanks!**

**R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-until next time, loves, EC =]**


	15. Chapter 15

***Alright, lovelies, here is Ch. 15! Thanks for all the reading and reviewing! Enjoy!***

Peter and Chris awoke the next morning wrapped in each other's arms, smile on their faces.

Then there was a crash. Peter jumped up and dressed quickly then bolted out of the room in mere seconds, leaving Chris looking shocked, before she, too, quickly dressed and followed him.

"What happened?" Peter asked, frantically.

"They've sent us another note," Edmund said, his voice dripping with distain as he showed it to Peter.

_Narnian, royalty,_

_I'm impressed with your…techniques, of our last encounter. _

_However, that won't be enough to stop us this time._

_Prepare your army; we are going to attack tomorrow, at dawn, from the east side._

_I'm sure you are worried that I am lying to you, but I'm not._

_I want a battle, a hard victory, and to see you four die in a pool of your own blood._

_Until we meet again._

Peter roared in fury and instructed everyone to prepare for war and to set up an arm on all sides of Narnia and to keep watch everywhere. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy all got suited with their armor and were by the gates, ready to leave.

"Peter, must you go?" Chris asked, tears streaming down her face as she clutched Peter to her.

"I'm sorry love, but yes, I must. But I will win this war and I will come back to you and, when I come back, I hope that you will…be my wife. I love you, Chris, more than anything on this planet, please," Peter said, kneeling down and holding out a ring. Chris, Susan, Lu and Helen all had a simultaneous gasp.

"Yes, oh, God, yes, Peter of course I'll marry you! I love you so much," Chris said, flinging her arms around Peter and kissing any part of him she could fine, happy tears mixing with sad ones.

Peter gave her a long kiss before she was pulled away to share a hug with Susan and Lucy.

Everyone gave their final, tear-filled good-byes and then the four mounted their horses and were off.

"I don't have a good a very good feeling about this. Something seems…off," Chris said, her tear-stained face going pale.

Out on the field Peter and Edmund were sparring and Susan and Lucy were practicing using their bows and arrows. The blades crashed down with loud _bangs _and the arrows _whizzed _by, slicing the air.

"Your majesties, we see them. They weren't lying about where they would attack, they were lying about when, though," a centaur said, bowing at the four.

"Alright, everyone, mount your horses, prepare your weapons, we have a war to fight!" Peter shouted as he mounted his white horse and standing in front of everyone. Once Peter could see them on the horizon he held up his sword.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter shouted, his routine battle cry, and pushed his head gear onto his head as he charged, a fierce cry from the rest of the warriors behind him as they followed their King into the battle of the deaths, the battle for Narnia.

Swords clanged, arrows flew, rocks were dropped, and blood was shed. Peter was storming threw the field, killing as many people as he could until he was face to face with the leader. He was a tall, fit man with black hair and even blacker eyes, an evil smirk playing at his lips as he looked at Peter.

"Well, well, High King Peter, is it? Looks like I get to kill you off myself, how lucky am I?" the man said, jumping off his horse and charging. Peter likewise jumped off his horse and blocked the shot. Peter slashed out his sword and the man blocked it.

This continued, they were both bleeding and bruised and had lost the shields. Peter screamed a ferocious cry, jumped and plunged the sword into the man's chest with all his might, just as the enemy's sword plunged into him. Peter gave a startled cry and fell over.

Peter, with his last breathe, reached over twisted the knife into the enemy, ensuring his death. As Peter blacked out the last thing he saw was a picture of his family, his mom and dad, his siblings, Narnia and Aslan and, of course, Chris; her shining face smiling at him, telling him she loved him.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chapter! So now the question is…is Peter really dead? Who was the man that tried to take over Narnia? Will the Pevensie children go back to England? What will happen? All of those answers will be revealed in the next chapter! R&R! I'll update soon! **

**Later, babes, EC =]**


	16. Chapter 16

***Hey, lovely readers, here is Ch. 16! Thanks for all the reading and reviewing! Enjoy!***

"Oh, no! Oh, please no, not Peter, please, not Peter," Chris cried as Susan, Edmund and Lucy brought Peter into the castle along with a few other warriors.

"Watch out, watch out. I've used my cordial but it seems like it's not working well," Lucy screamed, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes as she grasped her brother's hand.

Susan sat next to Lucy, rubbing Peter's arms in hopes that he would wake. Edmund clutched Peter's clothing and Chris sat rubbing Peter's hair, hoping his lids would open to reveal the beautiful blue she had come to know and love.

"My baby," Helen cried as she, Steve, Jack, Jacob and Stewart rushed over to Peter.

They had used everything possible to heal Peter and placed him in his bed, in hopes that he would awaken. As if hearing their wants Peter slowly opened his eyes.

"Peter, you're awake," Chris cried, flinging her arms around him. Peter hugged back tightly before letting go and hugging his siblings and parents.

"What happened? Is the war still going on?" Peter said, making a move to get up.

"Sit down, right now Peter," Susan said fiercely, glaring at her brother who cowered slightly and sat back down.

"Don't worry Peter, they finished the war. We did not lose too many and we have found out who are attackers were," Lucy said, smiling brightly at Peter.

"Who was it?" Peter asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"The Gogauks **(A/N: Totally made that, couldn't think of anything so…yea…)**.They thought they could over rule us and take over Narnia. Their country is more like an island and they wanted to expand. They won't bother us anymore," Edmund said, smirking.

"Good, good. So…now that that's done…I believe we have a wedding to plan," Peter exclaimed happily, leaning up to give Chris a kiss.

A month later Peter was standing in the castle, waiting for his bride to walk through the doors and down to him. Edmund was his best man and his father offered to walk Chris down the aisle, since her father would not be there. Susan and Lucy were both made maids of honor and Aslan was the priest. Peter's mother, though still a bit mad and upset, couldn't help but be happy for her eldest son.

The wedding was beautiful and tear-filled and the reception afterwards was magnificent. Everyone in Narnia was invited as well as some from their allied countries. Susan seemed to be getting along with a tall brown haired prince and Edmund seemed quite taken with a blonde haired princess while Lucy seemed to go through dance partners, not particularly interested in one over another, much to Peter's delight.

The next Peter, Chris, Susan, Edmund and Lucy gathered outside with Aslan, Helen, Steve, Stewart, Jack and Jacob.

"You five have hopefully learned a lesson, being here in Narnia. Helen and Steve; I hope you have learned who your children really are and are happy for them. Stewart, I hope you have learned that every student is extraordinary and really are and are happy for them. Stewart, I hope you have learned that every student is extraordinary and you treat them as such. Jack, Jacob, I hope you have learned that you cannot push people around; you cannot know who people are or what they mean to others," Aslan said, looking at each one of them.

"Now, Kings and Queens of Narnia, what is your decision?" Aslan asked, redirecting his gaze.

"We are remaining here. This is our home, this is our family," Peter said, as the rest nodded their head in agreement.

"Excellent. You may all say your final good-byes, you will not meet again," Aslan told them, taking a step back so they could say their final good-byes.

They all good-byes and then the five left. The Pevensie children felt happy, knowing that their parents know about them and that they can stay in their home, forever.

**Alright¸ so that's the end of the story! I hope you all liked it. While I really enjoyed writing this story I don't think it turned out as well as I hoped. Thank you to everyone who read it. I will probably write some more Narnia stories in the future.**

**Thanks, loves =]**


End file.
